


You Can’t Leave Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You've been best friends with Natasha since the Red Room and you're like sisters when you both join the Avengers and something happens to you and Natasha has a melt down.Warnings: Death





	You Can’t Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

You and Natasha have been best friends since the Red Room, you were like sisters. You two stayed together after the Red Room and you both joined Shield and the Avengers together. You and Natasha were a package deal.

Currently you, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Wanda and Pietro were being sent on a mission. Steve was going over the plan and splitting everyone up. You and Natasha were always paired together.

“Everyone got that?” Steve asked once he was done. You all nodded. You didn’t agree with his plan, but you knew not to say anything. Whatever plan Steve had no one could change his mind.

Natasha nudged you. “You ready to kick some Hydra ass?” She smirked.

“I’m always ready. The question here is, are you?” You smirked back at her. 

Natasha wrapped her arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer. “Don’t you know you never have to ask me that?” She ruffled your hair.

“Nat! Let go!” You laughed and tried to get away but Natasha tightened her hold on you, keeping you in place. Natasha couldn’t help but laugh. The others were smiling at the both of you.

xxxxx

Steve’s plan didn’t work out. That’s just putting it lightly. Everything was a mess, everyone was fighting a bunch of Hydra agents. You and Natasha stayed together fighting off one agent after another. 

Once one was down another one would appear out of nowhere. You were outnumbered. When this was finished you were going to give Steve an ear full. 

You glanced over at Natasha and you could tell she was worn out, you were too. You saw Natasha get knocked down and the Hydra agent pointed a gun right at her. 

After you quickly took down the agent you were fighting you ran towards Natasha. The only thing that was on you mind was that you had to save her. 

Just as the agent shot his gun Natasha closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the bullet but nothing came. Instead she heard any other gun shot. Natasha opened her eyes to see the agent on the ground and you shielding her.

Natasha wrapped her arms around you just as you collapsed. “No!” Natasha cried out when she saw that you had been shot in the chest. “Stay with me, (Y/N/N)!” She placed her hands over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

You slowly blinked as you looked up at Natasha. “Tasha.” You gasped as you weakly placed a hand over hers. 

“No.” She shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. “You can’t leave me, (Y/N).”

“It’s going to be okay.” You gave her a weak smile. You could feel yourself slipping away, you knew you didn’t have much time. “I’ll always be with you.” It was becoming harder to breathe. “I-I love you, Nat.” And just like that you were gone. 

Natasha held you close to her chest and sobbed. “No!” She screams. “This can’t be real.” She said over and over again.

She didn’t even notice that all the Hydra agents were taken care of. The others heard Natasha scream and came running over to find her holding your lifeless body. They all just stood there in shock. Wanda had tears rolling down her cheeks as Pietro held her and Clint was holding back tears of his own.

Clint slowly made his way over to his best friend. “Natasha.” He softly said, he was about to place a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare touch me.” Natasha growled. She looked up and saw Steve. She carefully placed your body down and stood up, she made her way towards Steve. “You did this! If you tried to listen to anyone else and came up with a different plan, she would still be alive!” She got into his face. “Because of your stupid plan my best friend is dead!”

Clint quickly pulled her into his arms, Natasha sobbed into his chest. But she didn’t stay in his arms for long before she pulled away. She walked back over to your body and picked you up, holding you close. 

“Don’t try to find me.” Natasha told them before she walked away with you in her arms.

Natasha was done. Now that you were gone she didn’t know what to do. Whenever she didn’t know what to do she would always go to you, you always helped her figure what to do.

You knew her better than anyone else but now you were gone. The only person she could truly be herself around, the only one who understood what she has been through and the only person who she truly considered family was gone forever. So she did the only thing she could think of and that was to run away.


End file.
